narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Falls
It's mid-afternoon in the dreary village of Shadow Falls, in the Land of Craters. This industrial mining and smelting town is old- its founding dating to far before the first war. Rumor has it that the process for iron production was invented here, in this backwater valley hundreds of years ago. The dozens of ancient stone furnaces adorning the windward face of the nearby mountain seem to lend credence to this belief, but have long since been abandoned in preference to more modern smelting methods. A waterfall sprays from the cliff face of the mountainside, and its waters trickle into the community in a small stream. The town gained its name, it's said, from the clear waters that well up from the heart of the mountain, and the shadow it passes through. At one time Shadow Falls was a busy, industrious community- but it has recently fallen on hard times. In the wake of the diseases that have plagued the region, it alone has seemingly been spared. Spared, but not unharmed. This small community of roughly five hundred relied almost exclusively on the outside world for food. The destruction of the Land of Craters has destroyed trade in the region, and farming has ceased. The village now hovers at the edge between desperation and hope, as food supplies dwindle. Some of the village have turned to more desperate food sources. Few pet cats and dogs remain alive, having mysteriously vanished. The mountain goats and rams of the valley have likewise been exhausted. There are rumors of cannibalism... but so far, this hasn't been proven. Some have even turned to the infamous Black Crowns that adorn the walls and streets of the village. The Black Crown is a mushroom that is uniquely adapted to Shadow Falls- the heavy minerals and metals that are drawn out of the mines of the village have thoroughly contaminated the groundwater and soil- nothing grows here except for this strange fungus. The villagers, likewise, contain unusually high levels of toxins and radioactivity. The Black Crown, however, has adapted its radioactivity as a means of producing food in the naturally dark village. The heat of its radioactivity breaks down the wood and biodegradable matter, freeing the life-giving chemicals upon which it subsists. It's this strange, sullen village that a lone ninja arrives at. A lone crow, flying overhead, trumpets his arrival in a cacophony of raucous caws. Still cushioning his broken ribs from his encounter with Kosui, Kisui had her follow him to investigate the disturbance he noticed after their fight. He makes his way through the village center and knew that the entire village looks like it was hit hard, especially around the town center. Unable to receive supplies from the outside world, the main village within the Land of Craters, Shadow Falls, had begun to fall apart. He heard rumors of the villagers resorting to cannibalism, and though this hasn't been proven, he didn't cross it from his mind. The center of town was worse than the outskirts. Seemed most of it was falling into disrepair. Kisui almost felt a sense of unease. The villagers that saw him began shutting their doors, locking the doors behind them, as if they were scared of something. "What could have caused this village to just fall apart like this?" Kosui asked, observing the village's almost barren landscape. It was like looking at something out of a bad dream. The ground was grey, the trees were dead, as if it was a village of death. Ace flew into the outskirks of the village, taking note of the high radiation levels among the land. "What the hell happened here?" thought Ace as he took note of the fungus growing seemingly everywhere. An old man slowly stumbles forward from one of the buildings near the center of the village, towards the community well. "The Blight happened. A terrible disease swept across the land, infecting the people. I do not know the fate of Crater village, but without trade, our village is succumbing to starvation..." The old man is missing a leg and an arm, and his body shows clear signs of inanition. His shaking frame plods forward on a crutch made from a branch. His drawn face, sunken eyes, and distended stomach reveal a sickening revelation; he must have had to consume his limbs to survive. Noting the travelers' glances at his bandaged stumps, he shrugs. "It is better than being dead. Or at least, I hope so." His head turns back towards the sound of a child's cry, emanating from his shack of a home, before turning back to Ace and Kisui with a look of earnest desperation. "Please, sirs. I don't want much. Just a little food would do... anything you have. I'm growing weaker, and it's only a matter of time before the others begin to turn on eachother. I have to save her... my granddaughter. She's the only one I have left." Trembling, his eyes begin to water, and a single tear drips down the side of his dirty, malnourished face. Kosui begins realizing how it would be if Black Crown had begun to take over. A look of sadness over her face, she realizes if they get their way, every village would no doubt end up like this. Looking back at her supply wagon, though it had a fair share of scrolls, there was also other supplies; Food, water, mostly stuff the others packed before she did. Looking deeply at the scrolls, she grabs them and begins dousing them down with water, the writing and parchment washing away. "No more." Walking back to the wagon, she grabs a bag of supplies containing food and water. The food consists of things like fruit and vegetables with some stocks of meat that was pre-cooked before the shipment, kept in a separate package and warmed with a heat scroll inside. "There's quite a bit of food in here. The people of Jikanogakure were always good at packing supplies. Guess when you've had forty years to do it, you learn a thing or two about convenience." Kisui looks at her with surprise, noting a change within her soul. A more dominant feeling of ease was flooding over her negative emotions. He couldn't help but smile. "When did all this happen?" Kisui asks. "It must have been a few days in order to reduce the village to this level of starvation sickness." "It's been two months since the the last traveller came to our village... I think." The old man squints, as though exerting effort to remember. "I think my memory is going. Maybe it's old age, or maybe it's because I'm starving, but...," shrugging in futility, he gives up, "oh, it's nothing." His eyes flicker to the supplies being unpacked, and his gaze seems to take on a feral quality for an instant, before reverting back to a semblance of civility. Other villagers, who had been eyeing the exchange from hiding, are beginning to open their doors to get a better look at Kosui's supplies. "There should be enough for everyone here. We have population records of a good majority of the villages so we can know how much supplies is required to send into each village." Kosui explains. She sees each of the villagers slowly open their doors to inspect the supplies she sent to the village. "We have a wide variety of supplies here, from fresh grown crops to fresh cooked meat and plenty of water from our village spring." Smiling, she begins unpacking the rest of the supplies, with Kisui pitching in to help as well. "Food, they have food!" In moments, it seems like the entire village is hemming in around you. Some of the larger men begin muscling their way to the front. A child grabs a handful of produce off the table before bolting, and in a moment, the crowd is in an uproar. The mob starts shoving and pushing, and grabbing supplies by the armload. A baby falls out of a woman's arms as she's violently shoved aside by a pack of men with knives. "It's ours, ours I tell you! Back!" Letting out a sigh, Kisui stamps his foot down, a small wave of energy booming from the ground, stopping the crowd in their tracks. "That's quite enough. I understand you're all hungry, right now. But the important thing we need right now is civility. You're villagers, not savages." Walking into the crowd, Kosui notices the baby and picks up the baby, placing it into the mother's arms. "We need order in this village. So right now, groups of relatives each line up in a circle and we will give you food." Kisui explains, doing what he can to restore order to the village. Kosui begins noticing how much of a take charge man Kisui can be when things are at stake. The mother of the baby, her face overjoyed at his act of heroism, rushes forward to take her child in one hand, and tries to pull Kisui into a deep hug with the other. "Thank you, thank you so much, Kisui Iyoku..." Kisui begins to retract his arm from the child, but pauses when he realizes... his hand has gone into the baby? As though the baby is.. melting over his hand. The woman turns her face up to his, her mouth agape, her face and eyes distended as a collection of writhing leech-like barbed tentacles are undulating out of her mouth in a clustered mass. Heaving with her entire body, it's as though she's throwing up her guts, and the swarm of tentacles lash out to encompass Kisui's form. The baby as well, becomes malformed as the same barb-like lancets begin tearing their way out of its body and attempt to embed themselves in Kisui's hand. The villagers around you are likewise undergoing similar horrific transformations. The air fills with the sounds of cracking bones and rending flesh as the... things shed their human forms and commence their attack.